


C'mon Lassie, Light My Fire

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: 3x12 Episode Tag. Shawn's in the shower when Carlton finally makes it home.





	C'mon Lassie, Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This has languished as a WIP probably since "Earth, Wind and... Wait for It" first aired. It's been _years_ since I've seen that particular episode but I don't think this contradicts anything that happened in it.
> 
> I almost added this to my Stagnant Works series because it's pretty rough (especially the "smutty" part) and I'm sure I meant to incorporate more stuff from the actual episode, but since it's complete (enough) I decided to treat it as a "finished" fic.
> 
> Apologies for the title.

Carlton let himself into his apartment, feeling more than a little tired. It’d been a long afternoon and evening of phone calls to Fire Chiefs and State Inspectors. There was a mutual respect between cops and firefighters that came from a common duty to protect the people, but as soon as the emergency was over, the two parties were more likely to want to beat the crap out of each other than to lend a helping hand. The opposing force hadn’t exactly been willing to cooperate with Carlton. It was nearly 1 a.m. when Carlton finally managed to leave the station. The two calls he had left to make could be made just as easily in the morning.

As Carlton set his keys on the kitchen island, he heard the sound of the shower running. He smiled; at least Shawn was there. The past few hours he’d found himself missing Shawn’s banter, as annoying as it usually was.

Carlton’s smile faltered halfway to his bedroom as he remembered the last time he’d seen the fake psychic: Shawn had been sitting in the back of an ambulance, spending quality time with an oxygen mask. Carlton hadn’t had the chance to talk to him before the chief had pulled him away and the ambulance had headed for the hospital with Shawn and Guster on their way for tests. Carlton had been distracted as hell until O’Hara informed him, two hours later, that both men had been released in relatively good condition.

Carlton hung his suit jacket in his closet before removing his shoes and tie. He stripped to his boxers before moving through the bathroom door. Tossing his boxers in the bathroom hamper, he reached for the shower curtain. 

He found Shawn braced against the shower wall, his head pressed to the tile. The water hitting his shoulder was still steaming, so Carlton knew the shower hadn’t been running for long.

“Hey Lassie,” Shawn croaked as Carlton stepped fully into the shower. Shawn turned to give him a tired smile before he pulled Carlton close to kiss him. Carlton relaxed into the kiss, his arms wrapping around a slick back.

Shawn turned them and Carlton found himself under the showerhead. He sighed happily as the warm water hit the tense spot between his shoulderblades. Shawn broke the kiss to smile up at him.

“Happy to be home?” Shawn asked.

“Yeah,” Carlton agreed, giving him a smile and a soft kiss. “You been here long?”

Shawn reached over and snagged the shampoo bottle. “Half an hour,” he said, pouring some of the liquid into his hand. “I got bored waiting.”

Carlton closed his eyes and tilted his head willingly as Shawn worked skilled fingers into his hair - Shawn could give a scalp massage worth dying for. It was exactly what Carlton needed for the headache he’d been fighting since that afternoon.

“You okay?” Carlton thought to ask as Shawn’s fingers moved to rub at the base of Carlton’s neck.

Shawn’s lips briefly pressed against his forehead. “Fine,” Shawn said. “I saved the girl, you know?”

Carlton opened his eyes to look at Shawn. The younger man looked drained, even as he was grinning up at him. Carlton couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss him. “I know,” he whispered. 

Shawn’s grin softened into a smile as he gently pushed Carlton’s head under the spray to rinse away the shampoo. Before Carlton could mourn the end of the scalp massage, he felt a hand close around his semi-hard cock. He groaned as Shawn smirked up at him.

“You’re too tense, Lassie,” Shawn practically purred. 

Carlton growled and backed Shawn against the shower wall. He kissed Shawn deeply, coaxing his lips apart with his tongue. It was Shawn’s turn to groan as Carlton slipped his own hand down between them.

“Got any ideas on how I might relax?” Carlton whispered into Shawn’s mouth.

“Mmm, I can think of one way in particular…”

They kissed for a long moment, tongues sliding languidly along each other, until Shawn broke the kiss abruptly, turning his head for a weak cough. Carlton sighed and pressed a kiss to the side of Shawn’s head.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Shawn grumbled, giving Carlton’s erection a firm stroke. He pouted when Carlton brushed his hand away.

“Let me,” Carlton murmured before he kissed him. Carlton shifted his grip to take both cocks in hand. Both men moaned at the contact, Carlton leaning forward to press Shawn harder against the shower wall.

Carlton had done _a lot_ of things with Shawn over the last year they’d been fooling around. But sometimes Carlton thought he liked this best - taking Shawn apart with just his hand; breathing against each other between sloppy kisses. 

“So close, babe,” Shawn gasped eventually, burying his fingers in Carlton’s hair. Carlton kissed him through his orgasm, muffling Shawn’s moans with his lips. Carlton followed two strokes later, his bottom lip held tight between Shawn’s teeth. 

Shawn’s forehead dropped to Carlton’s shoulder as they both panted for breath. Carlton turned his head enough to plant a kiss at Shawn’s temple. “You’re exhausted,” he murmured, guiding them both back under the spray.

“Long day, Lassie,” Shawn said with a yawn as Carlton grabbed the soap.

“Mmm,” Carlton agreed, running a lathered hand down Shawn’s chest. Shawn squirmed as Carlton’s hand reached lower between them. “Bedtime?”

Shawn nodded his head before lifting it enough to kiss Carlton. “Bedtime,” he agreed.

Once they’d finished rinsing off, they stepped out of the shower, passing towels lazily over each other. Neither man bothered to dress as they shuffled to the bed and crawled under the covers. Shawn coughed a couple of times and Carlton turned on his side to rub his back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

“You worried about me, Carlton?” Shawn asked softly as they stared at each other in the mostly dark room.

“I’m always worried about you, Spencer,” Carlton answered, the hint of a tease in his tone. Shawn rolled his eyes and scooted closer, draping an arm over Carlton’s waist. Shawn let out a slightly wheezy breath and Carlton frowned. “You sure you’re okay?”

Shawn sighed. “I’m fine, my little Warty Friend.” Carlton raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn’t interrupt. “Doc gave me some oxygen. Told me to drink plenty of fluids, sleep, and stay away from burning buildings in the near future.”

“What about the distant future?”

“Well I told her it’s best not to tempt fate.” Shawn squirmed closer, forcing his head under Carlton’s chin.

“Shawn…”

Shawn sighed as he settled against the detective. “I’ll try my best, Lassie.”

Carlton shifted into a comfortable position around Shawn. He was just beginning to drop off to sleep when Shawn spoke. “Hey Lassie?” he whispered.

“Hmm?” Carlton answered around a yawn.

“You know you light my fire, right?”

Carlton groaned and buried his face in Shawn’s still-damp hair. Shawn coughed lightly, prompting Carlton to tighten his arms around him.

“Let’s avoid fires for a while, okay Shawn?”

“What about fire sales? Or fire sauce? Or...mmph!” Carlton shut Shawn up with a kiss. “No more fires. Right,” Shawn gasped in agreement when their lips parted.

Carlton settled them again with a smirk.

/end


End file.
